


Возврати мне чистоту

by de_maria_na



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/pseuds/de_maria_na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Череп принадлежит его папе. Но это не папин череп и разница огромна. Его папа ещё жив и череп ему нужен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возврати мне чистоту

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nor Ever Chaste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/349267) by [celestialskiff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialskiff/pseuds/celestialskiff). 



Возьми меня, да буду заточен!  
Лишь в рабстве – я свободу обрету,  
Насильем – возврати мне чистоту!..  
 _\- “Бог триединый, сердце мне разбей!” Джона Донна (с)_

 

Череп принадлежит его папе. Но это не папин череп и разница огромна. Его папа ещё жив и череп ему нужен.

Шерлок любит кости. Ты ничто, если у тебя нет костей. Без кожи ты – мышцы. Без мышц – смесь органов. Без костей ты исчезаешь.

Знойный июльский день. Папе нравится жара. Он напевает любимую песню Шерлока: _«В июле солнце жжет огнем. И как, сияет? Ни в какую! Да мы не слышали о нем»_. Шерлок поет ее, не переставая, это раздражает и поэтому он вляпывается в неприятности. Но сегодня жарко, так что петь не приходится и неприятности ему не грозят.

Папа с черепом в кабинете. Ещё у него есть человеческий позвоночник, лошадиная челюсть и несколько собачьих черепов. Папа интересуется костями и показывает их Шерлоку. Он говорит, что купит Шерлоку его собственный микроскоп, когда тот станет большим.

– Это – поясничные позвонки, – объясняет папа и Шерлок кивает, проводя пальцами по неровным костяшкам. Папа работал над какой-то папкой с документами, но теперь отодвинул ее в сторону. Бумага коричневая, письменный стол – тоже. Снаружи Майкрофт с мамой срезают с шиповника увядшие бутоны. Папа смотрит на Шерлока. Он отводит Шерлоку волосы со лба, и для такого жаркого дня его рука необыкновенно прохладная.

– Ну, разве ты не хороший мальчик? – говорит отец, и Шерлок подается ближе, к руке, такой прохладной на коже. Папина рука медленно скользит по лицу Шерлока и опускается к шее.

Кое против чего Шерлок возразил бы, но есть вещи, против которых он не возражает. Он не возражает, когда мама или папа трогают его везде. Ему это нравится и они всегда говорят ему, какой он хороший мальчик. Прикасаться к ним ему не очень нравится, потому что местами они неприятны на вкус и ему не совсем хорошо, но он знает, что должен.

– Если ты не прикоснешься ко мне, как я узнаю, что ты меня любишь? – говорят они.

Шерлок хочет, чтобы они знали. Ему нравится перебирать позвонки. Нравится силуэт папиного черепа на полке. Он любит изучать строение вещей: форму тела, структуру музыкального произведения. Ему нравится, что мама всегда пахнет розами. Иногда ему кажется, что он любит их почти до боли.

Он хочет быть уверен, что они об этом знают.

*

В родительской спальне беспорядок, пол забросан носками, книгами и обрывками струн. Шерлок любит сидеть на полу и находить вещи: зажим от сережки, обертку от плитки шоколада, осколок голубой яичной скорлупы. У них с Майкрофтом есть свои комнаты, но они чаще проводят время здесь. У двери – туфли Шерлока, а на одной из тумбочек – его особенный синий будильник.

Вообще-то будильник ему ни к чему. Он не ходит в школу, ведь его учат мама с папой, а папа работает на дому. Дома в тепле они всегда вместе среди разложенных на полу секретов.

Папа говорит, что для школы он слишком умный. Шерлоку нравится, когда его называют умным.

Иногда мама целыми днями ничего не готовит, а потом приготавливает сразу много всего: спагетти карбонара, ростбиф, гренки, морковный салат, печенье, ириски, фруктовый пирог. Они не успевают всё это съедать и печенье становится твердым, как камень. Обычно мама с папой дружат, но временами они начинают кричать друг на друга. На Майкрофта они тоже кричат, и только изредка – на Шерлока.

Когда родители сердятся, они оба с Майкрофтом убегают в комнату Майкрофта и прячутся под кроватью или уходят гулять, в зависимости от того, идет дождь или нет. Они живут у побережья, но все же довольно далеко, и почти не видят моря, ведь чтобы туда добраться нужно долго идти пешком. Однажды мама что-то такое сказала Майкрофту, что он из-за этого дошел с Шерлоком до самого побережья.

Пологий пляж, песчаные дюны, они сидят на краю, глядя на куликов, и Майкрофт говорит, что когда-нибудь он украдет лодку и уплывет. Шерлок знает, что это не всерьез, но возвращаются они уже почти в темноте, и мама больше не сердится: она выглядит напуганной.

Той ночью они все спят в одной кровати, Шерлока уложили между папой и Майкрофтом. Ему хорошо, уютно и безопасно.

*

Они с Майкрофтом в машине, возвращаются с занятий скрипкой. Они на заднем сиденье, хотя Майкрофт достаточно взрослый, чтобы сесть впереди рядом с мамой.

Майкрофт грустит. Шерлок видит это по его лицу, глазам, по тому, как он себя держит. Майкрофт не очень музыкальный – об этом знает как Шерлок, так и их учитель, – но он хочет быть музыкальным, очень-очень, потому что этого хочет мама.

Прошлой ночью они оба играли мамочке свои тренировочные упражнения, у Шерлока отрывок был сложней, чем у Майкрофта, и сыграл он гораздо лучше, несмотря на то, что младше. Мама назвала его своей маленькой звездочкой, усадила себе на колени на диване, прохладными руками провела по его шее, груди, штанишкам и теплыми губами нежно поцеловала в губы, и ему понравилось, что она была такой ласковой и уделила ему внимание. К Майкрофту она вообще не прикоснулась.

Шерлок тянется через заднее сиденье машины. Снаружи льет, шуршат дворники, и мама не отрывается от дороги. Скрипка у него на коленях, за окнами пасмурный день и он знает, что дождь сильно побьет мамины цветы и у нее будет скверное настроение. Он тянется через сиденье и находит руку Майкрофта – его широкую, полную ладонь и знакомые пальцы, – и легонько сжимает. Майкрофт отвечает тем же.

Он любит Майкрофта, хоть тот и не очень хороший скрипач, поэтому он ставит футляр со скрипкой на пол у себя между ног и придвигается к Майкрофту. Сначала он его обнимает, всем телом прижимаясь к его груди, и Майкрофт обнимает его в ответ, а потом вспоминает, как мама с папой всегда говорят, что объятий недостаточно, так что он ещё и целует Майкрофта. На вкус тот как молоко и брюссельские бутерброды с паштетом.

– Что ты делаешь? – вдруг строго спрашивает мама.

– Показываю Майкрофту, что я его люблю, – отзывается Шерлок с уверенностью того, кто знает правильный ответ.

Мама вздыхает. Она сбавляет скорость. Смотрит в окно, но кроме живых изгородей и дождя за окном больше ничего нет, и она убирает одну руку с руля и давит на глаз, а потом на верхнюю губу. Удивленный ее реакцией, Шерлок напряжен и не уверен, что ему делать дальше.

– Не надо, Шерлок, – на этот раз мягко говорит мама.

Шерлок отрывается от Майкрофта. Присаживаясь обратно на свое место, он смотрит на Майкрофта. Майкрофт краснеет. Почему он краснеет? Шерлок знает, что сделал что-то дурное, но не может понять что.

*

Они с отцом и Майкрофтом ищут сипух, потому что кто-то сказал, что поблизости есть гнездо. Сипухи, сипухи, сипухи, снова и снова мысленно повторяет Шерлок. Их точное название – _Tyto alba_ , среди птиц они одни из наиболее распространенных. Сам он ни одной не видел, но, одиноко лежа в постели, в своей маленькой кровати у окна, он слышал их хриплые крики и, заслышав их, он каждый раз поворачивается к занавескам спиной, боясь порой, что снаружи не только сипуха.

Когда он их слышит, лучше бы ему оказаться в кровати у мамы с папой, в безопасности между их теплыми телами. Тогда бояться нечего. Иногда отец приходит к нему в постель, потому что поругался с мамой, и лежит в тепле рядом с ним, слишком близко, но Шерлок не против. Как не против и того, что иногда, когда они лежат рядом, папин пенис наливается у бедра Шерлока, ведь обычно отец просто трется членом у Шерлока между ног и это совсем не страшно.

Но сегодня они с папой и Майкрофтом ищут сипух в ночной прохладе, с хрустом пробираясь сквозь сухую траву. Уже взошли все звезды, их можно увидеть, если поднять голову. Шерлок знает названия созвездий, но не считает это чем-то важным. Имена на самом деле ничего не значат. К тому же, сегодня полная луна и звезды не очень яркие в ее отблеске. Он высматривает в ночном небе силуэт сипухи и ныряющий неровный полет летучей мыши.

Они идут до тех пор, пока он не устает, и тогда садятся среди дубов, закутавшись в свои пальто, Шерлок слева от папы, Майкрофт – справа. Шерлок льнет к отцу, но Майкрофт держится поодаль, неестественно выпрямив спину.

– Почему Майкрофт не хочет обниматься? – спрашивает Шерлок.

– Он думает, что взрослым не нужно обниматься, – говорит отец. – А может он меня больше не любит.

– Я тебя люблю, – отзывается Шерлок. Он тянется к отцу и целует его, папины губы теплые на его прохладных губах. Затем он смотрит на Майкрофта, но Майкрофт уставился на свои руки, и в лунном свете его лицо кажется непроницаемым и напряженным.

*

Однажды Шерлок просыпается, услышав чей-то плач.

Позднее утро. Мама с папой не любят рано вставать, так что Шерлок тоже не встает. Он опускает ноги на коврик у кровати и находит пижаму, свисающую со спинки стула. Она теплая и плотная, и он забирается в нее.

Он идет по коридору на плач. Он думает, что плачет Майкрофт. Мамочка плачет по-другому, а отец вообще не плачет. Майкрофта нет в комнате родителей, поэтому он заглядывает в спальню Майкрофта.

Майкрофт лежит на спине в кровати, заслонив лицо рукой. Он плачет, но не для того, чтобы его кто-то услышал. Он плачет так, словно не может остановиться, словно перепробовал все и это единственное, что ему осталось. Мама на нем сверху. Шерлок смотрит, но в этом нет нужды. Он знает, что делает мама. Он уже видел, как она делала это Майкрофту и отцу. С ним она этого не делает. Говорит, что он ещё не дорос.

Шерлок отворачивается. Он любит маму, но не уверен, что хочет ей это делать. Ему абсолютно точно не нравится ее там лизать, но иногда она его заставляет.

Он знает, почему плачет Майкрофт, и не может его утешить. Он спускается вниз. Отца нет на кухне, в столовой или гостиной. Во всех этих комнатах Шерлоку все ещё слышен плач Майкрофта, поэтому он выходит в сад, садится под кустами шиповника и закрывает уши руками.

Он не знает, сколько времени проходит, прежде чем мама спускается, целует его и спрашивает, что он будет на завтрак. Она странно пахнет, а он не голоден, но отвечает, что хочет омлет.

*

Майкрофт твердит, что хочет пойти в школу. Но не Шерлок – о школе он читал в книжках, и написанное там было страшновато. Его учат мама с папой, и он уже знает гораздо больше, чем выучил бы в школе. Он и так счастлив. Он берет уроки музыки и милая леди дважды в неделю приходит преподавать ему французский. Она пахнет кофе, и однажды он попытался ее поцеловать, но позже мама объяснила, что учителей так любить нельзя.

В школе, должно быть, очень одиноко, и Шерлок не хочет уезжать, но когда Майкрофту исполняется шестнадцать, Майкрофт уезжает. Он месяцами просматривал брошюры и настоял на том, чтобы поступить в школу очень далеко от дома и жить там постоянно. Без него дом кажется тихим, маленьким и чужим, а маме с папой нужно ещё больше объятий и заботы, потому что они скучают по Майкрофту. Шерлок тоже по нему скучает, и, чтобы не быть одному, начинает почти каждую ночь спать в кровати с мамой и папой.

Мама с папой не очень часто занимаются сексом. Они говорят, что им не нужно заниматься сексом для того, чтобы знать, что они друг друга любят. Зато они прикасаются к нему: к его лицу, груди, между ногами. От этого ему порой тревожно и неприятно, но он знает, что они так поступают из любви к нему. И трогает их в ответ, потому что такие у них правила.

Они часто ругаются и обзывают друг друга плохими словами, их голоса звучат громко и резко, и Шерлок прячется под кроватью.

Иногда после ссор они ещё сильней его любят и хотят потрогать и обнять. А иногда он им не нравится, его называют гадким, никчемным и говорят, что хотели бы, чтобы его не стало. Хуже всего, когда отец вот так стоит перед ним и совершенно его не хочет, а потом запирается в своем кабинете со всеми этими костями, черепами и книгами, а Шерлок остается снаружи, такой потерянный.

Тогда Шерлоку не к кому пойти, ведь Майкрофт теперь дома бывает только на каникулах. Но и тогда он все время проводит в своей комнате или допоздна бродит по окрестностям, и никому не разрешает к себе прикасаться. Если мама пытается его поцеловать в щеку, а папа – обнять, он пятится. Шерлоку от этого грустно и не по себе.

Однажды, когда Майкрофт собирается прогуляться к морю, он говорит, что Шерлок может пойти с ним. Шерлок очень рад, он то и дело обгоняет Майкрофта, замедляется, и снова выбегает вперед. Когда они останавливаются, он уже запыхался и раскраснелся.

Он садится рядом с Майкрофтом. Майкрофт достает из кармана полпачки «TUK», но Шерлок их не берет – крекеры соленые, а запивать им нечем.

Майкрофт говорит: – Шерлок, послушай.

Потом он закусывает губу и надолго замолкает. Теребит в руках желтую этикетку. Он начинает что-то говорить и обрывает себя. Шерлок не знает, как его подтолкнуть. Вот мама с папой никогда в своих словах не сомневаются.

Наконец Майкрофт откашливается и говорит: – Шерлок, когда мама с папой тебя трогают, тебе бывает… неприятно?

Шерлок удивлен, что Майкрофт спросил. Они об этом не говорят. Никто никогда не упоминал это правило, но Шерлок знает, что оно существует. – Иногда, – отвечает Шерлок.

– Ты не обязан им позволять, – говорит Майкрофт. – Я больше не позволю им меня тронуть.

Кажется, это невыносимо одиноко – не позволить им себя тронуть. Шерлок опускает взгляд на свои ноги, на укрывающую землю палую листву и на ползающих в ней насекомых. – Они меня любят, – произносит Шерлок.

Майкрофт вздыхает. Это глубокий дрожащий вздох, вроде того, какой бывает перед тем, как заплачешь. – Я знаю, – отвечает Майкрофт, и он прижимает запястье тыльной стороной к губам и ничего больше не говорит.

Они идут назад. Когда они возвращаются, уже почти стемнело и мама говорит, что волновалась. Она прижимает Шерлока к груди и Шерлок приникает к ней, и он рад, что она его обнимает. Майкрофтом быть слишком трудно.

*

Шерлок становится старше и Майкрофт уезжает в университет. Теперь ему бывает больно от некоторых вещей, которые проделывают с ним родители, но лучше так, чем когда к нему вообще не прикасаются. Иногда он хочет отогнать их от себя, такими навязчивыми кажутся их руки, иногда он хочет наступить им на ноги и задвинуть коленом в пах, но он почти никогда не поднимает шум.

Если он всё же поднимает шум, они говорят, что он неразумен и ведет себя как невоспитанные подростки, которые встречаются им в городе. Он не хочет быть неразумным, он не хочет быть похожим на них. Он хочет, чтобы его родители были счастливы.

Он читает книги. Много книг. Ему интересно, все ли родители любят своих детей так, как его и в книгах об этом просто не говорится, или может здесь что-то другое. Может в других семьях все иначе.

Это не важно. Что есть, то есть, и он любит маму с папой.

Он рано сдает экзамены на аттестат зрелости , и его результаты впечатляют. Экзамены легкие, но ему очень непривычно находиться в экзаменационном зале вместе с сотнями незнакомцев. Это тяжело. Он идет на это, потому что хочет, чтобы все знали какой он умный.

Майкрофт приезжает домой на Рождество.

– Теперь ты можешь поступить в университет, – говорит он.

– Он же ещё ребенок, – возражает мама.

– Ему семнадцать, – отвечает Майкрофт.

– Он не такой, как ты, – говорит отец.

Шерлок глядит на них и думает, что все они правы, и он не знает, что делать. Он остается дома и смотрит на древний папин череп. Череп крупный, должно быть мужской, и два задних зуба расколоты. Он никогда не спрашивал, чей это череп. Почему-то ему не хочется знать, ведь узнав, чей мозг тот вмещал, он перестанет считать его своим. Своим собственным черепом, в безопасности стоящим на каминной полке.

Мозга в нем больше нет, поэтому Шерлок наполняет его музыкой. Он играет ему Прокофьева – увертюру из «Огненного ангела», и череп слушает, одобрительно скалясь.

*

На Пасху он решает уехать. Майкрофт не приезжает домой на Пасху. Майкрофт почти совсем не приезжает домой.

Теплое утро, и он отправляется на пробежку. Обогнув дом, он несется по дороге, мимо старого хлева, где когда-то были сипухи, через рощу и обратно. Он поднялся, хотя ещё довольно рано и мама с папой так рано не встают. Золотисто-розовое сияние разливается по небу, а земля мелькает под ногами. Он быстрый бегун и ему нравится ощущение напряжения в мышцах и бесшумная легкость ног.

После он поднимается наверх и принимает душ в маленькой, выложенной зеленым кафелем ванной. Теплая вода ниспадает по телу, мягкий свет пробивается сквозь пряди волос. Ему хорошо.

Когда он отдергивает шторку, там мама, стоит, прислонившись к раковине. Она улыбается ему. Его волосы, теплые и мокрые, липнут к лицу. Она протягивает руку и поглаживает ему лобковые волосы, мягкое гнездо лобковых волос. Несмотря на душ, они жесткие и почти сухие, и она треплет их нежно, как домашнего питомца. Его член дергается. Она захватывает его в ладони.

Он не знает, хочет ли. Не думает, что хочет. Всё, чего он хочет – это чистота после душа, незамутненная боль в мышцах после пробежки. А она всё гладит и гладит. Он опускает лоб ей на плечо. Он кончает ей на юбку.

– Хороший мальчик, – говорит она. – Красивый мальчик.

Он думает: «Мне нужно уехать».

*

В университете ему одиноко и Шерлок думает, что Майкрофт сильнее него. Он хочет домой, в свою маленькую кровать у окна. Кровать, из которой он давно вырос.

Потом он узнает, что другие тоже могут его любить.

Общаться с людьми тяжело, ведь похоже, что сферы их интересов совершенно не соприкасаются. Затем он вступает в университетский оркестр и говорит с другими о музыке, и это проще, чем пытаться обсуждать химию после лекций. Он много знает о музыке, но почти ничего о фильмах, текущих событиях или телепрограммах.

Он ходит с людьми из оркестра в кафе и они добры к нему. Они говорят, что он хороший музыкант, а он любит похвалу. Концерты он посещает вместе с ними. Поначалу это непривычно: он чувствует, что все время должен быть начеку и не знает, как правильно выразиться, а потом ему начинает нравиться и он понимает, что они тоже способны его любить. Его речь становится непринужденной и он учится вовремя улыбаться.

Он привык рассматривать людей, пока ходил с мамой за покупками, небольшие группки людей, которые были друзьями. Он читал о них в книгах. Дружба представлялась ему чужой страной или беззвучно проходящим мимо кораблем, вовеки недосягаемым, но оказалось, что у него получается. Он тоже может разговаривать с людьми.

Иногда ему удается заняться сексом, иногда – нет. Секс дается ему легко. Некоторые из его знакомых робеют, чувствуют себя не в своей тарелке, но Шерлока не смущает собственная нагота. Он не против прижаться губами к обнаженной коже. Он любит ощущать себя допущенным и принятым полностью и ему хорошо оттого, что он разделяет это тепло с другими.

Иногда ему отказывают в сексе, и он выясняет, что это не обязательно значит, что к нему плохо относятся. Девушка по имени Софи присматривается к нему и спрашивает: – Нелегко тебе пришлось, да?

Он не знает, что на это ответить. Ему одиноко и неуютно.

Он занимается сексом и ему когда нравится, когда – нет. Но секс позволяет ему чувствовать себя любимым, а это куда лучше, чем пребывать в одиночестве. Иногда секс причиняет боль, иногда от него скучно, а иногда – очень приятно, но лучше заниматься сексом и чтобы тебя любили, чем чтобы не любили совсем. Он не чувствовал себя лучше с тех пор, как покинул родителей.

Он знает, что должен повзрослеть и оставить их. Знает, что стал слишком большим для того, чтобы лежать с ними в кровати.

Он одинок. Симпатичный парень из секции перкуссии в первый раз дает ему кокаин. Ему нравится ощущение. Он читает об этом все, что может найти, и узнает о растворах и увеличении дозы. Он отлично разбирается в химии. Для него переход на другие вещества не составляет труда.

*

Позже (гораздо позже, целую вечность спустя, после часов, которые кокаин в его венах делает такими же яркими и неутомимыми, как зависшая в реке форель, после беспросветных, изъеденных молью часов ломки) он привыкает к одиночеству.

Время от времени он приезжает домой. Мама с папой теперь чаще ссорятся и, кажется, меньше его любят. Майкрофт с ним почти не ездит, а если приезжает, то ссорится с родителями. Однажды, когда Шерлок спустился по лестнице после секса с отцом, Майкрофт накричал на него: – Почему ты такой безвольный?

Шерлок так и не понял, что он имел в виду. Майкрофт не стал извиняться.

Дома ему не по себе, он будто в западне, а почему – совершенно неясно. Уж лучше быть одному. Одному трудно. Он забывает про эксперименты и они загораются, забывает поесть и запереть дверь. Череп заменяет ему компанию. Ему одиноко и плохо, и он играет увертюры из опер.

Он играет, но никто не слышит. У него пусто в венах, пусто в голове и у каждого встречного он видит прошлое, написанное на лице.

Преступления интересны. Беготня помогает отвлечься. (Он слишком часто оставлял дверь открытой и, в конце концов, ему приходится искать квартиру на двоих. Слава Богу, что мелкие уголовники не знают настоящей цены скрипке.)

*

Он составляет список того, что ему нравится в Джоне.

Линия его челюсти. Цвет глаз. Форма ушей. То, как он произносит отдельные слова. Как он ходит. Как садится в кресло.

Затем он бросает это занятие, потому что понимает, что ему нравится все.

*

Джон его не любит. Когда они исполняют свою роль в игре, в погоне, ярчайшей, самой живой и важной составляющей мира Шерлока, он наравне с Шерлоком, он слушает и слышит, когда Шерлок говорит, он ценит его. Он ночует с Шерлоком под одной крышей и с ним Шерлоку не так одиноко. Он заваривает чай, покупает еду и содержит ванную в чистоте. Но он его не любит и Шерлок этому почти рад.

Он хотел бы обнять Джона. Хотел бы лежать в кровати рядом с ним. Он не возражал бы против того, чтобы пососать Джону пенис. Но он не хочет кричать на Джона так, как кричат друг на друга родители. Из-за любви Шерлоку часто бывало страшно и нехорошо, и Джону он такого не пожелает. Безопасней, чтобы они не любили друг друга.

Шерлок говорит это Джону в один из дней, сидя у камина. Огонь напоминает ему о доме, потому что когда холодало, мама всегда разводила большой огонь в камине и Шерлока научила. Шерлок любит потрескивание огня, ему от этого кажется, что рядом друг. Он кладет голову на колени и смотрит на пламя, а Джон входит, замечает, что камин просто отменный, и протягивает пальцы к огню, чтобы согреть.

Именно так можно заработать ознобыши, но Шерлок говорит не об этом. А говорит он, что то, что Джон его не любит – к лучшему.

– О чем ты, Шерлок? – спрашивает Джон. Он говорит это медленно – манера разговаривать с Шерлоком у него такая, словно тот тупой. Майкрофт тоже так делает и Шерлоку это совершенно не нравится.

– Об этом, – отвечает Шерлок. – Любить тяжело. Секс иногда неприятен и мне не по душе все эти ссоры.

– Мы и так ссоримся, – говорит Джон, улыбаясь. – Временами ты бываешь просто невыносим.

– Не так, как ссорятся влюбленные, – поясняет Шерлок и ему вдруг резко не хватает скрипки в руках. – Я никогда не стал бы тебя обзывать, как обзываются мама с папой.

– Твои родители часто ругались? – спрашивает Джон. Он говорит это очень мягко.

Тогда Шерлок начинает ему рассказывать, и хотя в глубине души он и знает почему-то, что это следует держать в тайне, ему все равно трудно промолчать. Он хочет об этом поговорить, потому что оно занимает все его мысли. Потому что он хочет знать, всем ли так одиноко, как ему. Он говорит о маме с папой и об их словах, об одиночестве, об уходе Майкрофта, об объятиях, сексе и о том, как ужасно и непонятно он ощущал себя от всего этого, но всё же так было лучше, чем когда его совсем не любили. И о том, что он не понимает, почему любовь такая.

Пока он рассказывает, Джон смотрит на него, а потом отводит взгляд, уставившись в огонь. Когда он отводит глаза, Шерлок чувствует себя ужасно одиноким. Он хочет, чтобы эти глаза поглотили его целиком, эти глаза – его единственный шанс раскрыться.

Но говорить он не перестает.

*

Позже Джон начинает ему объяснять. Это занимает много времени. Джон объясняет у тлеющего камина. Джон объясняет на следующее утро, поверх газет. Джон объясняет на улице, под хмурым лондонским небом. Джон говорит то, о чем пытался сказать и Майкрофт, но Шерлок никогда его не слушал. Шерлок прислушивается к Джону, потому что тот уверен в своих словах и ни разу ему не солгал.

Шерлок слушает, но не верит всему.

Он слушает, а потом твердит: – Но они меня любят, любят, любят…

Джон пытается ещё что-то сказать, но Шерлок прячется под кроватью с черепом, который дал ему отец, с черепом, чьи высохшие глазницы наблюдали за ним годами, потому что сделать что-нибудь другое свыше его сил. У него болит что-то внутри, болит так, что он даже не может ощутить всю эту боль. Он не будет слушать Джона. Он не может его не слушать. Он любит Джона, Джон не лжет.

Ему так больно, что он не чувствует больше ничего.

*

Он садится на поезд домой. Билет он не заказал заранее, поэтому втиснулся рядом с девушкой, которая разложила «Обозреватель», закрыв себе колени и все соседнее сиденье. Мимо воли он снова и снова читает заголовки. Зажимает губы запястьем. Теплая кожа, твердые зубы. Он вспоминает Майкрофта с рукой у рта.

К его приезду мама готовит его любимое блюдо – морской язык, а отец показывает ему найденный в саду барсучий череп. Они пьют вино и беседуют. Они говорят о созвездиях, анатомии, музыке, работе Шерлока и работе Майкрофта. Шерлок не упоминает о Джоне. Он думает, что с родителями может говорить о том, о чем не может больше ни с кем.

Он думает об уроках французского и музыки, и о том, что родители научили его всему важному. Думает об учебниках математики и сипухах.

Мама зовет его подняться с ними наверх. Он вспоминает, как прохладные простыни становились жаркими, нагреваясь в их общем тепле, вспоминает бессонные ночи и теплые вздохи и то, как сильно ему не хотелось, чтоб его трогали. Он полон вина и морского языка, и он говорит «нет», говорит, что ему пора назад.

Они спорят с ним, но он непоколебим. Когда он уходит, у них осунувшиеся, печальные лица. Он не хотел, чтобы из-за него родители так выглядели. Он их любит. Он несколько часов сидит на станции. Болят ноги. Болят глаза. Ему казалось, что он слишком много пережил, чтобы испытывать боль, но ему снова больно, снова больно от всего.

Он садится на первый же поезд до Лондона. На этот раз на сиденье он один, но почему-то продолжает видеть плывущие перед глазами строчки вчерашнего «Обозревателя». Он вспоминает, как однажды оттолкнул отца, когда ему было четырнадцать и он хотел, чтобы его оставили в покое. Вспоминает, какими на удивление сильными оказались его руки, каким обиженным было выражение папиного лица.

Он вспоминает все те разы, когда не сопротивлялся. Он думает, что всегда знал. И не знал никогда. Думает, что не знает и теперь. То он считает, что у него чудесные, добрые и любящие родители, а сам он груб и жесток. То – что все наоборот. Он думает о том, что правдой оказывается сразу многое.

*

В конце концов, он возвращается к Джону. Джон выглядит так, словно не спал всю ночь, впрочем, как и Шерлок. Они сидят друг напротив друга в знакомых креслах.

Шерлок говорит, что правдой оказывается сразу многое. Говорит, что любит их. Думает, что ему, вероятно, следует заплакать, чтобы показать свою нормальность, но у него в глазах влаги не больше, чем у черепа.

Джон не пытается его обнять, но может, он сделает это позже. Шерлок думает, что хотел бы этого. Что это что-то такое, чего бы он действительно хотел.

Он говорит Джону: – Я не знаю, что мне чувствовать.

– Я тоже, – отвечает Джон, но не уходит. Шерлок рад сидеть вот так, укутанный теплом во взгляде и голосе Джона.

– Тебе нужно поспать, – говорит Джон. – Ты измучен.

Шерлок задает вопрос, ответ на который он, кажется, знает: – Когда я проснусь, мне будет лучше?

– Нет, – отвечает Джон. Вздыхает. – Скорее всего, хуже. Но я буду рядом. Мы справимся с этим вместе.

Шерлок лежит в постели и вспоминает, как прятался от занавесок, услышав сипух. Но сейчас он слышит только шум лондонского транспорта и ему не страшно.


End file.
